Party Piñata
} |name = Party Piñata |image = Deco Pinata.png |supertitle = Gathering Event August 2018 |type = Decoration |availableat = August 2018 |levelunlocked = 15 |food = After the event : 1x |gridsize = 3x3 }} Party Piñata Event! - August 2018 Fill up the Piñata to earn fabulous prizes! Pike has been working on a surprise for Finn and the rest of the islanders - he wants to build a Party Piñata! You will need to use certain items to level up the Piñata (similar principle to previous build events). How to get The Party Piñata is available from August 6th 17h UTC (18h BST) and the event runs until August 18th 04h UTC (05h BST). Event pre-requisites: You must have repaired the Bazaar and "met" Pike in order to start the Party Piñata event. You can place the base of the Piñata on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To upgrade your Party Piñata you must "feed" it with the following items : , , and which are mainly earned by completing TradePost orders. The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Standard make times '''without' Mill Mastery upgrades.'' Note: Heart values for manufactured items may be reduced while the "Short Build Time" booster is active. The special booster item is also available : * The rewards 1000 . Piñata Prizes are required to buy items at the Bazaar and are obtained : * From Dock and TradePost trades (sometimes) * From wildlife and treasure chests (sometimes) * When another Trademaster drops a onto your Piñata, 20 , 10 and 25 * When you drop on another Trademaster's Piñata, 50 and 25 Each time you supply materials to your Piñata you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Piñata you will receive various rewards (see below). Important : Share your with other TradeMasters (see Piñata Popper page to see how to do this). Relationship Levels Build up your Party Piñata! Build and decorate your Piñata then fill it with candy! The Party Piñata starts as a pile of basic supplies and becomes a frame at Level 3. It gets leg, body, back, and head decoration at Levels 5, 7, 9 and 11. The tree starts growing at Level 9 and grows larger at Levels 11 and 13. The Piñata gets eyes at Level 13 and is hung from the fully grown and flowering tree at level 15 : Character Dialogue !!! Attention Spoiler !!! click "Expand" to view all dialogue => Pike: "Finn, me lad! Got a minute?" Finn: "Of course, Pike!" Pike: "I’ve been workin' on a surprise fer ye." Finn: "What kind of surprise?" Pike: "It's a surprise fer the whole island actually, and I need ye help!" Pike: "We're gonna build a '''Party Piñata'!"'' Pike: "Help old Pike find a place to work on it, eh lad?" Finn: "Whoa, look at this! How do we build it?" Pike: "Well, first take a look at the '''Piñata' to see what it needs."'' Pike: "Mostly, it needs '''Bags O' Candy'!"'' Pike: "We can get that by makin' trades at the ‘’’Trade Post’’’, with the Trademaster's help, of course." Pike: "But the ‘’’Party Piñata’’’ needs other things too. Just have a look!" Finn: "It's getting bigger already!" Pike: "Aye, lad, and I think the party energy is spreadin' to other islands as well!" Finn: "I agree, Pike! And I saw other islanders are building '''Party Piñatas' too!"'' Pike: "Well, let's help 'em out! Trademaster, take some '''Piñata Poppers' to our friends on other islands, would ye?"'' Finn: "Yes, Trademaster! What a great idea! ‘’’Piñata Poppers’’’ for everyone!" Finn: "Hey Pike, why are you building this?" Pike: "Well lad, you all didn't know old Pike from a hole in the ground, but ye all opened up to an ol' pirate like me." Pike: "Ye all never asked Pike for nuthin'. Ye welcomed this old sea dog like I were family." Pike: "It meant a lot. And a pirate never forgets!" Finn: "The '''Piñata' is looking great!"'' Wesley: "What's this, Finn?" Finn: "A '''Party Piñata'! Me and Pike and the Trademaster are making it to celebrate all our friends on the island."'' Finn: "Old Pike says people who were kind to us should be remembered!" Weslay: "Well, Pike and Keani helped make this place a new home for me too. Can I help?" Finn: "Of course! Help us with trades to get ‘’’Bags O' Candy’’’ and other stuff, Wesley!" Wesley: "Will do!" Sita: "Finn! This is lovely! What's it for?" Finn: "It's a '''Party Piñata'! Pike says we should celebrate and this is a great way to bring everyone on the island together for some fun!"'' Sita: "My goodness! I haven't heard a word about this!" Finn: "It's a secret! Only me and Pike know. And Wesley. And the Trademaster." Sita: "Oh I see. A real surprise. Can I help?" Finn: "Of course! Help us make some more '''Bags O' Candy'! We'll get this finished in no time!"'' Finn: "Pike, do you think everyone is going to like this?" Pike: "Aye, I do lad. Any reason to bring people together is going to be well received by all." Finn: "What's going to be inside of the '''Piñata'?"'' Pike: "Yer gunna have to find our yerself!" Finn: "I can't wait to help break it open!" Sita: "Make sure you're careful!" Finn: "I'm always careful!" Keani: "What is this you all are working on?" Pike: "It be a '''Party Piñata', lass. A gift to all for takin' a chance on a crusty old pirate."'' Wesley: "And a lonely castaway." Finn: "And a lost boy." Keani: "It's the most beautiful '''Piñata' I've ever seen!" '' Finn: "Why don't you get us started!" Keani: "Oh, I don't know! You guys worked so hard to make it! And it looks so beautiful." Keani: "But I do want to know what's inside!" Sita: "Let's start the celebration!" Keani: "This makes me so happy. You're all lovely." Pike: "We're all a part of this family, lass." Finn: "Can we break it open now?" Pike: "Finn!!" Special Promotions There are three special promotions for this event (price varies): August 6th : A "Kickstart" bundle with 7x (7000 ) for you Piñata and 2x harvesters. August 10th : A "Mid Event" Bundle with 4x (4000 ) for your Piñata and 2x harvesters. August 15th : A "Last Chance" bundle with 8x (8000 ) for your Piñata. Special Bazaar Items The Bronze Sticker Chest is available at the Bazaar during this event for 1200x . Current available stickers are: Caution: If you already have all of the above pets maxxed you will receive 2x Dyes or 2x . After the event Your Party Piñata will remain in place after the event ends (like previous build events). You can "feed" your Party Piñata with 1x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , , , , , , , fr:Piñata de fête es:Piñata festiva Category:Piñata 2018 Category:Special Events Category:Decor